Warrior cats roleplay Wiki:Character Art Project-Approved
This is where we post our Approved images of CBA. noone can hear me scream... maybe it's just a dream... 06:42, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Lilacpaw (K) - ApprovedEdit http://images.wikia.com/warriorcatroleplay/images/7/74/Lilacpaw.kit.png How is it? -I shall stand by your side... My Talk 01:38, September 11, 2011 (UTC) This is pretty, but we need to move to a whole other page. Could one of you do that for me? I'll be a little busy. noone can hear me scream... maybe it's just a dream... 00:02, September 13, 2011 (UTC) I don't know how to do.Please ask Nightfall on CotC.The Gost Pazuzu ,the greatest villain ever! 13:31, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Well... I'll just figure it out. Comments before approval? noone can hear me scream... maybe it's just a dream... 03:41, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Wait!Can I take over this?The Gost Pazuzu ,the greatest villain ever! 17:05, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Gost before it is approved, (Saturday) can you make the burn blend in a little bit more? Thx. -I shall stand by your side... My Talk 21:21, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded.'''I redoned it.Comments?The Gost Pazuzu ,the greatest villain ever! 15:12, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Now it is ready. CBA? -I shall stand by your side... My Talk 21:40, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Approved. noone can hear me scream... maybe it's just a dream... 06:58, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Foxstar (K) ALT. Image- Approved'''Edit http://images.wikia.com/warriorcatroleplay/images/a/a9/Foxkit.Alt.pngThis is just her ALTERNATE image. I might describe her like this but i don't ever plan for her to fully look like this. But similar, i'll upload her regular picture soon. Also, i think we should do past images and Alternates, because i just love doing this stuff. <3 Well, here it is. This didn't take that long, yet i'm proud on how it turned out. Comments? noone can hear me scream... maybe it's just a dream... 04:03, September 14, 2011 (UTC) That is EPIC! I see nothing wrong. Comments Before Approval? -I shall stand by your side... My Talk 13:35, September 14, 2011 (UTC) May I help you?This isn't right!The Gost Pazuzu ,the greatest villain ever! 16:57, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I don't see anything wrong with it myself, Gost. And it's her Alternate Image, Yes, she isn't meant to look like that. I'll fix it later. Thanks, Sage! noone can hear me scream... maybe it's just a dream... 06:40, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Approved. noone can hear me scream... maybe it's just a dream... 06:40, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Leader BlanksEdit http://images.wikia.com/warriorcatroleplay/images/5/50/Leader.png http://images.wikia.com/warriorcatroleplay/images/0/08/Leader.tabby.png http://images.wikia.com/warriorcatroleplay/images/c/ca/Leader.tortoishell.png The Gost Pazuzu ,the greatest villain ever! 06:52, September 17, 2011 (UTC) You don't need to make these for approval ;) Just post them up on the original page. Approved already because we need blanks. I asked Wild if we could use all of them and she said yes, so i'll help you load all of them up. I'll move this to the blank page. noone can hear me scream... maybe it's just a dream... 06:55, September 17, 2011 (UTC)